


Spooky Sports

by galacticyarn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn
Summary: Shishido tugged at his perfectly reasonable ensemble, its grass green and pumpkin orange completely appropriate for a monster of the night. Atobe could go suck himself.





	Spooky Sports

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this ridiculous [official art](http://fuckyeahsilverpair.tumblr.com/post/98378309944/badrude-badrude-hyoutei-blue-this-picture).

Shishido tugged at his perfectly reasonable ensemble, its grass green and pumpkin orange completely appropriate for a monster of the night. He just wanted to look spiffy, but Oshitari had to go and make comparisons to Atobe's ruffled shirts and leopard prints, which made Gakuto giggle, which woke Jirou and now Shishido could feel the start of a headache.

What did he care about his clan members' opinions? What meaning was there to hierarchy in the world of the undead, anyway? Atobe could go suck himself. The creation of a tennis team from their clan had been Atobe's dumbass idea, too, after seeing the Seigaku clan use the sport as a new tool to gain dominion of Kantou.

Shishido huffed, gave his oversized collar one final yank, and strode off to the clubhouse, cloak swooping behind him.

 

***

 

"Shishido-san!"

"Why are you grinning like nothing's wrong here? Dummy."

"You're also smiling, Shi-"

"Oh, shut it."

A beam of moonlight glinted blindingly off the metallic details of Choutarou's slayer jacket as he stood twirling a giant stake between his white gloved hands, looking expectantly at Shishido.

"Um, Shishido-san-"

From the corner, an indistinct shadow stretched out and morphed into the rest of the clan, all dressed in horrid black and white outfits adorned with lacy bits which Shishido could not bear to look upon. This was _not _going to be the uniform of their new team, no matter what Atobe said.__

__Oshitari was the first one to interrupt the "moment" between them._ _

__"How exactly are vampires supposed to play an outdoor sport?"_ _

__"Yuushi, suck my blood!"_ _

__"Silly, that's not how it works."_ _

__"If everyone is hellbent on 'staking' each other, I'll be taking my leave."_ _

__"Hiyoshi, what does 'staking' mean? Is it only for doubles? Boo, I wanted to do it too!"_ _

__Atobe snapped and everyone turned to their leader, hushed._ _

__"I spy an inconsistency within our group which must be addressed," he said while eyeing Choutarou. Kabaji stepped out from the rear and next to Atobe, threatening no matter what unsightly clothing decorated his large frame._ _

__"I am feeling generous, so everyone may suggest options and we shall decide on the most fitting," he spoke, his pointy teeth just showing against pale lips._ _

__"Gekokujou," muttered Hiyoshi. "It's always the answer."_ _

__"Yuushi, don't you think the best option is to destroy the opponent?" Gakuto was mostly hidden in the shadow, but Shishido thought he could see a menacing grin on that pointy face. So much for the friend of his younger days._ _

__Oshitari tilted his head toward his small partner, thinking. He slid his gaze over to the other pair, some meddlesome plot coming to fruition as Jirou bounced behind him. If their tennis team was going to succeed, they would benefit from a teammate actually capable of playing in the sun, especially if this member would pose both a psychological and physical threat to teams like Seigaku..._ _

__Shishido, who had been glowering at his fellow clan members, tsked._ _

__" _We _don't need to decide on anything. Come on, Choutarou."_ _ __

__

__Shishido offered his cold, undead hand to the human._ _

__

__They linked hands and walked out of the clubhouse, into the silver moonlight._ _

__


End file.
